The Night In New York
The Night in New York is the name for the event for when The Liars were in New York and the police thought they were in Philly. Series |-|Season 5 = A is for Answers The Liars wait anxiously in Alison's hideout building in New York after being driven by Noel Kahn from Philadelphia. After Noel leaves, Alison comes into the room and they all hug her. This is the first time all five girls have been together since Alison disappeared and the Liars want answers. Alison begins to tell them about the night she went missing, promising that if they can't figure out who 'A' is by the end of the night, she will have to disappear permanently. The Liars listen intently as Ali details all the events of the night of her disappearance of which she was aware, including her mission to finally silence 'A' once and for all, resulting in her burial and escape with the help of Carla Grunwald and Mona Vanderwaal. Alison becomes emotional and starts crying when she explains how she was unable to move or speak as her mother buried her alive. Besides recounting the events of that night, Alison also explains to the girls that she temporarily lives in the building they're all in at the moment; the owner pays her to take care of the place while he travels. Noel returns at one point during the night, with a passport, plane ticket, and money for Alison to flee the country. He warns her that she must leave soon if she is going to leave at all, and then exits. As Alison's story comes to a close, the girls hear noises outside and Alison turns off the lights. Meanwhile, in Philadelphia, the police inspect Spencer's car but they cannot find the girls, realizing they have gone somewhere else. Back in New York, a black hooded figure, who the Liars assume to be 'A', shoots the window of the room in which the girls cower, and Emily tells Alison to run. The girls follow Alison into the loft and she says calls 911 but Emily says that Noel has their phones. They proceed to run up the fire escape and onto the roof, as the figure attempts to shoot them to death. On the rooftop, the girls quickly take in the overwhelming view of New York. Emily suggests attempting to jump the gap onto the roof of the next building over, and the other girls refuse. A fire door opens and Ezra unexpectedly walks out. Another fire door opens and the masked figure walks out. Ezra says he knows who he/she is and that the police are on their way. To protect the girls, Ezra then attacks the figure and gets shot in the abdomen. However, the figure drops their gun in the struggle, and Hanna grabs it. She then points it at the figure, demanding that he/she takes off their mask. The figure reaches to take off their mask, and then suddenly jumps off the roof and onto the other building, escaping through a door. The girls try to go after the figure, but cannot risk the jump. Aria goes to Ezra, who is facing the skyline. He notes its beauty and then collapses. Alison and Aria start to cry as Aria tells Ezra not to close his eyes and the other girls yell out for help. The ending fades and we see the Empire State Building in the distance. Meanwhile, back in Rosewood 'A' is burying a freshly murdered Jessica DiLaurentis, exactly as she buried her very own daughter. EscApe From New York The girls take Ezra to the hospital while Alison attempts to flee again. In a park that night, Alison is confronted by someone wearing the "A" attire. However, the other Liars appear and save her, only for them all to be surrounded by others dressed as A. Later, Ezra identifies his shooter as Shana Fring, making the Liars believe that she is A. During a confrontation at the theater, Shana has the Liars pinned down with a gun where she explains her reasons and threatens to kill Alison. Aria arrives and hits Shana forcing her to shoot the gun and shatter a chandelier. Shana then falls off the stage and dies almost instantly. Attendees Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Sequence of Events